Secrets of the Unexpected
by PeopleAintTheSameAnymore
Summary: First some of the campers, are playing T/D, then some Unexpected seems to take place, letter, Unknown Girl, slight Tratie, Flashback, News, Trust and Clues. Find out what's the enemies  or are they?  up to. Was previously Percy Jackson and the Unexpected.
1. FAKE

**It's my first Fanfic ever and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Annabeth's POV <span>**

My day started when we play a certain game, but before I tell you what game we're playing, I should tell you what happened, this is what happened, I was training in the arena. When someone called me...

"Annabeth" a familiar voice called.

I turned around and saw Percy running towards me.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" I asked and smirked.

"Well, Wise Girl, Thalia and the Hunters are coming today" He said.

_Oh! Goody she's coming! I was happy to see Thalia again, its been so long since she visited. _I thought.

"Really?" I asked exitedly.

"Would I lie to you?" Percy asked with fake hurt and fake hurt expression.

"Umm, no" I answered.

After a while, Percy suggested we should train.

"Come on let's train"Percy said, pulling out his ball point pen, Riptide.

"Kay!" I readied my sword, then we were, oh so, rudely interupted by a familiar voice and we turned around to see Grover walking to us.

"Hey, Percy! Annabeth! Do you want to play a game of truth or dare" asked Grover.

I was thinking about it, when I noticed Percy's thinking expression. I put on a fake shocked expression and said...

"Wow, Seaweed brain, you actually think?" I said. Percy gasped in hurt and said...

"Hey! I think!"

"GUYS! Can you two stop flirting for once!" Grover said with fake disgust, but manage to cracked a small smile.

Percy and I's face was red from embarrassment.

"We are not flirting!" we both protested in unison.

Grover put on his cocky face and said, wait let me correct that, WAS about to say.

"Don't! If you want to have kids!" I said, galring at him. Well, that shut him up, I think he was cowering in fear in my gaze.

"Well, are you or are you not going?" Grover asked.

"Umm, sure, why not" replied Percy while staring at me.

"I guess" I replied.

"Great, meet me at the beach, oh, when Thalia comes tell her if she wants to play, too, kay? I'll be inviting some campers later on, and if you want, invite some hunters while your at it, huh?" Grover asked.

"Ok, Goat boy" Percy and I said in unison, again.

"Maybe, we should get ready?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, well no duh, Sherlock" I said, obviously.

_2 hours later still _**Annabeth's POV**

I was waiting for Thalia in the tree, where Thalia turned into a tree when we were young, and I saw Peleus guarding the golden fleece. I saw Thalia and the hunters of Artemis running towards me and she gave me a hug.

"Annabeth, I missed you so much" Thalia said with a wide grin.

"Thalia, I missed you too, you know and Thalia do you want to play truth or dare?" I asked.

"YES! I haven't played that game in years!" Thalia exaggerratedly said.

"Would your hunters care to join" I asked unsure.

"Uhh...maybe we should go ask them" Thalia replied.

"Hey girls, do you want to play truth or dare" asked Thalia.

"UUhhh...sure, Thalia...ok..." replied some of the hunters.

"Come on let's go to the beach" I said.

And on the way there, Thalia and I catched up on some things.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pls. and you can send some truth or dare example too!<strong>


	2. Make out and confession

**Annabeth's POV**

I think, when I got to the beach, I saw almost everyone of my best friends (and friends). Then I noticed everyone sat around in a big circle. Grover was waiting for us in the middle. I glanced back at the hunters, who was shooting death glares at the campers.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you in what seemed like 'FOREVER'!" shouted Clarisse while giving death glares at the hunters.

"Well, sorry it's not my fault that I had to wait for _them_" pointing to Thalia and the hunters.

"OK, now! Let's start play" Grover said "Here are the rules. First if you can't or don't do your dare you have to take off one article from your clothes, second if you don't tell the the truth you have to drink toilet water!"

"But how do we know if they are telling the truth?" asked Jeffrey, a son of Apollo.

"I'm a satyr, am I not? I can read emotions" Grover replied.

"OK, who'll start?" I asked

"I'll start! Clarisse truth or dare?" Luke asked **(A/N I know Luke is evil and he died but this is my story, right? I made Luke didn't turn evil and died)**.

"Dare! I'm not afraid of you punk!" Clarisse replied.

"I dare you to...to kiss Chris!" Luke said with an evil grin in his face.

Clarisse was shocked, but said "NO WAY!" then took off her left shoe. And I think, I saw some sparks of happiness, but it left as soon as it apeared.

"Now, prissy truth or dare?" Clarisse asked.

"Umm...dare, I guess" Percy replied, then Silena whispered something in Clarisse's ear. Clarisse's grin grew wider.

"I dare you to take off your shirt..."

"That's just a piece of cake" Percy said.

"Wait, you didn't let her finish, yet" said Silena with a pleased smile. **(A/N yes I know she's dead in the 5th book)**

"Thanks Silena, and make out with Drew behind that tree" pointing over to the tree behind her. Percy's eyes widened in shocked, Drew squealed in delight and grabbed (or was it dragged?) Percy by the arm and went behind the tree. And I knew Silena planned this to make me jealous. I think it did kind of made me, some what, jealous. _What am I saying? I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake *thunder crackled*! _I thought. Everyone faced the sky, like it just say "I'm kissing Ares!"

After fifteen minutes, their done 'making out', I saw Percy's eyes are widened in anger, but then morphed into a glare, and it's a glare for Silena, ang that I knew. And I saw Percy is smuggered in lipstick and his shirtless, everyone burst out laughing like maniacs.

Percy yelled "NOT FUNNY!"

"Ok, now let's get back to the game, shall we?" I asked.

"Ok its my turn, Silena truth or dare?" Percy asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh...Umm...Truth"

"'IF' I said 'IF' Beckendorf doesn't exist who would you go out with?" Percy asked with a devious smile. And that question cause to everyone say "oohs" and "aahs".

Silena blushed and said "uum...let me think about it...aah..." then Silena whispered something under her breath only a cricket can hear.

"What did you say?" everyone shouted/asked.

"I said Percy!" she got up quickly and run to her cabin.

Then I heard Beckendorf and Percy shouted in unison "_WHAT?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Review people! Maybe I'll update if I get at least 1 review!<strong>


	3. Ponies and laughing!

**Ok, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy's POV<span>**

"_What?"_ Beckendorf and I said in unison. Then Beckendorf got up and ran to the Aphrodite cabin and everyone looked at me.

"It's all your fault Percy! We lost two players!" Clarisse said and got up with Maimer (or _'Laimer' _as some campers would like to call it) trying to stab me with it, and I said 'trying', but failed because of my Achilles' curse.

"Ok, enough, let's get back to the game!" Grover yelled.

"Ok, I'll start" Thalia said and look at Luke with an evil grin. I think Luke look like he was about to pee his pants.

"Luke, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"ah...truth...I mean DARE!" Luke said in confusion.

"OK, Luke I dare you to strip down to your underwear and run around camp 10 times while shouting 'I love Ponies'" Thalia said like it's the most thing everybody do and Luke shooting death glares at Thalia, but Thalia didn't even flinched, but Thalia shots some of her famous death glare at Luke and Luke flinched under her gaze. Everyone laugh hysterically.

**Luke's POV**

"OK, Luke I dare you to strip down to your underwear and run around camp 10 times while shouting 'I love Ponies'" Thalia said and I was shooting death glares at Thalia, but Thalia didn't seem to flinch, but Thalia just shoot me her famous death glare and I flinched under her gaze. Everyone burst out laughing like maniacs, and when I was done fulfilling my dare, I got back, and sat with them. I gave Thalia death glares, again, but Thalia just grinned and burst out laughing.

_I can't believe Thalia made me do that!_ I thought.

"You owe me big time, Grace!" I shouted. Thalia was lying on the ground laughing like there's no tomorrow.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe Thalia made Luke do that. It's so funny than what happened with the golden mango!

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Review pls. and everyday I'll update.<strong>


	4. Payback

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own PJO or TLH. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy's POV<span>**

While Luke is running around naked shouting 'I love Ponies', everyone was laughing and The Stolls are videotaping it.

"I'm...re-really gon-na...pu-put...th-this in the...He-pheas-tus-Tube." Connor said between laughs.

When Luke is done with his dare, he sat back down beside me and whispered "I'm gonna get back at Thalia for embarrassing me."

"How?" I whispered back.

"You'll see" he said.

"Travis, truth or Dare?" Luke asked.

Travis nervously replied "um...dare...I mean truth..."

"No, you said dare first" Luke said.

"Darn!" Travis cursed.

"I dare you to..."

We waited for like 15_ FREAKING _minutes.

"What is it?" Grover said.

"Now, I lost it! I'm going to think of another one, again" Luke exclaimed.

"UGH!" we all said in unison.

"I got it! Travis, I dare you to kiss Thalia"

"_WHAT_? Have you gone crazy or something? I'm not gonna kiss _her, _besides I'd rather be your slave than kissing her" Travis said.

"Would you?" Luke asked.

"Of course not!" Travis replied.

"A dare is a dare, Travis"

"No, I'll just take off my shoe"

We all just blinked at Travis and Luke's stupidness.

"OK" Luke said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review &amp; Review pls. and you can send me some truth or dare samples.<strong>


	5. Embarrassment

**Hey, guys I'm back! Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And may I thank mwaterbender96 for the idea. I don't own PJO and TLH.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Travis' POV<span>**

"ok" I said, "Connor, truth or dare bro?"

"Umm...Truth"

"Is it true that you flirt with that new Aphrodite girl, Piper and she just ignored you?"

Connor blushed but nervously muttered "Uh, yes"

**Jason's POV**

I turned to Piper and said "is it true?"

She said "I don't know, I always ignored anyone staring at me"

"Good" I mumbled.

"What?" she said

"Nothing"

"Jason, what are you doing?" Thalia asked.

"Um, nothing"

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ok, Annabeth truth or dare?"

_Um if I pick truth Connor would asked me about Percy, if I pick dare he dare me to kiss or do something with Percy and neither of this is safe_ I thought _maybe I should just pick dare _"Truth" _oh my, that didn't come out right._

"Ok, Annabeth, How far did you have gone with Percy in your relationship with him and have you two did 'it', yet" Connor said with a devious grin stuck on his face and me and Percy blush crimson red.

"first, we have not yet gone too far we just dated for like 6 months and second, we haven't done 'it', yet"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forge to review, ok?<strong>


	6. A mysterious letter

**I'm sorry about the long wait but here's the next chapter hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Annabeth's POV<span>**

"Yeah, right, Annabeth" said Luke. And everyone start cracking up.

I blushed. I look to see Percy, but he was not there.

_Hmm...I think just saw him awhile ago _I thought. I asked "Have anyone seen Percy" as soon as I said it everyone stop what are they doing and look at me then where Percy's sitting awhile ago.

"Worried about your boyfriend Annabeth?" Thalia asked teasingly.

"I'm serious guys where is he?" I asked worriedly.

"ANNABETH!" I turned around to see Malcolm shouting.

"What?" I asked.

"It's" "a" "letter" "in" "your" "bed" Malcolm said while panting for air and then he handed me an envelope.

I reached for it and the opened it and it said:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I know who captured Percy, but before I tell you, you to do somethings for me. If you want your Percy back, you have to go to Mt. St. Helens and all you have to do is brind this stuff, a Minotaur's horn, a feather _

_of a stymphalian bird and a substance of an Hydra. And all you to do is bring this things, so you can bring back your boyfriend._

_sincerely yours_

_XXX_

"So who's it from?" Luke said.

_to be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>So R&amp;R, k?<strong>


	7. The Unknown Girl

**I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but here it is all of you are even lucky I'm writting this since I have a quarter test on monday, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unknown POV<span>**

Ow! I think I hit my head on something! And I think Jak- Wait! Where's Jake, Abbygail (A/N If you read more you'll find out, who they are and why are their important in this story) and the others? Where am I? What is this place?

When I look around, I saw darkness, like when your in a small janitor's closet/storage room filled with buckets, mops, paint brushes, etc.(and trust me I've been in that situation before, it's not pretty being shoved in that room, it's smells like a pigpen in there!), yeah, you get the idea.

But this one it's filled with, pillows? Stuff animals? Hays? But it's feels like cotton, ugh! And I think I'm hearing things! I hear water! I know it's weird, but I've been experiencing this things lately and if I remember correctly I was-

**~Flashback~**

Ugh! I'm panting heavily and my feet are tired from running!

Huh, oh, you're asking me why I'm running, don't you?

Well, if a guy with one eye carrying a jack hammer chasing you for no apparent reason, wouldn't you run?

Thought so...so where am I, oh, yes, the one eyed monster kept chasing me, yelling "STOP RUNNING! MASTER KILL YOU! WE RULE ONCE MORE!(A/N Cyclop don't have proper grammar, right?)" in your twin's voice (I have a twin brother that has the middle name Jared, but, because I was hitted in the head by a brick stone when I was 10, and from then on, I have amnesia, and I only know I have a mother, father (I don't know what's their name) and twin brother who's second/middle name is Jared and have a bracelet with a fork thingy (don't judge me, because I don't know what's it called!) and a name with Jared's first name on it and that is disguised to be a watch (the one that rich guys have, with all the lights, GPS, mp3s and walkey talkeys in it). I wore faded black jeans, a rayban silver sun glasses, a green t-shirt, a sky blue bracelet with my name on it written in greek (don't ask me how I know how it reads, I just do) and a blue jacket.)

Ok, I'm panting heavily and my leg feels like jelly and I'm about to faint and a giant one eyed creature is going to kill me, when a black hole suck me in it and then blackness engulped me.

**~End Of Flashback~**

Ok, so it's not pillows nor stuffed animals nor hays I'm laying in. And it better not be poop! Because I've been in that situation before! Ugh! It's not a pretty sight, too!

When I look around more closely, I think there is a figure moving, by the looks of it, it's human, and a boy. Hmm...he seems famillar...it can't be...could it be?...no, no I thought he's dead. When he looked up I saw something to proved the point of who he is, then something or a name popped in to my head like it was when an idea came up at my mind, when I looked really, really close he's

_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys hate me for keeping you guys waitin'!<strong>

Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg : Maybe, but don't be so sure she will be the 'Capturer'.

**Ok, guys one more thing, do you want a sequel or not? Want me to continue or not? The first reviewer to answer who is the one that captured Percy and the Unknown girl (Yes! She's a girl!) will be the one to plot the next chapter, if he/she wants to, if he/she doesn't want to, I will give the title "The First reviewer who answered my question awards!" to the others and they will plot the next chapter!**

****~love****

******XxPercyxX******


	8. I wonder why? and Tratie?

**So here is the 10th chapter! Sorry! This have a lot of POVs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse's POV<strong>

"So who's it from?" Luke asked.

I heard Annabeth mumble something, but I think she said "I bunt no", _I bunt no?_ What kind of words are that!

"What?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth slightl turned and said "I don't know", then she starts to cry, wait! Annabeth! Crying! Oh Zeus! What in Hades' name did I do!

Then Thalia came up to her and said some soothing words to her (which I thought is gross) then Annabeth starts to sobbed and yelled "What did I do to deserve this!" and she sprinted towards her cabin and the door closed with a loud BANG!

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

Then Annabeth sprinted towards her cabin and she slammed the door, ok, now I feel guilty, I think I shouldn't have brought up about Percy at this moment. I mentally cursed myself!

Then Malcolm ran up to cabin 6 (Athena Cabin) and knocked at door yelling "Annabeth open up!" or "Please open this door, Annabeth!".

Then I heard a loud "**NO!**" inside. Malcolm then went to the left corner of the cabin. And I ran towards him, and saw why he went to this corner, yeah you guessed it, it's a window (that's open) and saw Annabeth sobbing in the corner of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

**(A/N I know you guys hate it when there is so many point of views in one chapter, but I like it that way, so everyone will know what ****each of my OOC characters have in mind! And it will make chapters longer, too!)**

I'm still sobbing, because my Percy is being taken away from me, I hate it! First Rachel, then the Romans **(A/N this story starts whethe war between Gaia, the giants and Gods are over, 3 weeks after that!) and now somebody I don't even know! Ugh, I hate not knowing!**

I think the fates are cruel! I just hope where ever Percy is, he's safe. I then heard someone coming and when I turn around I saw Malcolm and Thalia trying to come in, oh and their positions are hilarious, Thalia's right leg is on Malcolm's back while Malcolm's head is in Thalia's left arm pit, Thalia's right hand is on Malcolm's neck and Malcolm's butt is on Thalia's left leg, hmm...imagine that, I laughed really hard, it's like I'm going to burst.

"Haha, laugh it up, Annabeth, but if you don't help us in the next 20 seconds you will be in this position with Malcolm!" Thalia threatenned.

Ok, now I look scared, and let me tell you something, pissing Thalia off is like pissing off a buffalo!

I then ran towards the tangled campers, and untangled them. Malcolm is scared like cr*p (I think he's about to pee his pants) and

Thalia fuming (I think she's about to explode).

"Ok let's just find this stuff so we can save Percy! Let's go to the Big House and report this to Chiron! Quick!" I said,

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

When I saw Annabeth and Thalia and Malcolm ran to the big house, Silena, Beckendorf and I ran up to them.

"Hey! Annabeth! Thalia! Where are you going?" I asked

"We're going to go see Chiron, you want to come?"

"Sure!" I replied

"Yeah" Beckendorf said

"K" Silena said

* * *

><p><strong>Beckendorf's POV<strong>

**(A/N didn't see that comin' did ya!)**

And so we followed Annabeth, Malcolm and Thalia to the big house, ok, Silena and I just made up! **(A/N I just have to add for Beckelina fans)**

We saw Chiron, and Annabeth yelled

"Chiron, we need your help!"

"Ah, child what is it?" Chiron asked

Then Annabeth showed the envelope to Chiron. Who look really surprise, I wonder why?

**(A/N I was going to end it here, but since I owe all of you guys a longer chapter, so why not just continue, any way I 'm going to be writting in a while, so enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron's POV<strong>

When the campers showed me the envelope, I was really surprise, that she would even dare to send that letter, but I swore in the River Styx to her that I wouldn't reveal her identity, she said that one day she will reveal her identity herself.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I can't tell you who sent that" I apologised

"But Chiron! Percy's taken and we have to help him!" Annabeth reasoned

"I said I can't tell you Annabeth!" I told her

Annabeth's facial expressions turned from angry to shocked to disbelief, angry that I won't tell her, shocked that I'm keeping secrets from my most trusted camper and disbelief that I yelled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' POV<strong>

**(A/N Beware this is a Tratie moment)**

I was playing a prank on Leo, when I heard quarelling in the big house.

When I saw what's happening, I immediately pitied Annabeth. Because when the love of your life was taken, wouldn't you be upset?

Thought so...

Well at least she does have her love, when my love is someone as pretty as a daughter of Demeter, yup you said it, the love of my life is Katie Gardner, but I know she will never love me back, because she love that Bryan guy, well, let me tell you who's Bryan, he's a son of Apollo, when the war with Gaia and everything is over (well I thought is over when this happened) she starts to date him, and ever since they gone out, I starts to feel jealous of Bryan, I mean who would like a prankster! And so whenever I saw them making out or something like that I would ran away from them as possible. And I think all of my siblings know I like Katie.

I sigh in frustration, I know I would never have Katie.

**Katie's POV**

Hmm...ever since I started dating Bryan, all of the children of Hermes seems to avoid me, especially Travis, hummm...Travis' beautiful baby blue eyes, he's cute, but mischievous smile and-wait! Did I call Travis cute and beautiful! Psh! No I didn't! I did? Well just pretend I didn't say that!

Ok, back to what I was saying, Bryan is lovely and handsome and all, but I think he's cheating on me! Well no, I don't have proof, but ever since that new daughter of Aphrodite, Penny Doviline, came, he starts to act different, I meant like, he's coming late at night, he's siblings told me, my half sister, Caithlyn Gedrinn, told me he's always with Penny and I even saw him smiling brightly at her, but he never does that to me! And sometimes my heart would skip a beat when I saw Travis, but I don't know why? Well my sister is requiring me to go to the strawberry fields!

* * *

><p><strong>When I get 50 reviews, I'll update and all of you haven't voted yet!<strong>

****~Love****

******XxPercyxX******


	9. Flashback

**I lost my booklet! I always write my updates in my booklet when I'm in school! I'm sorry, if this doesn't satisfy all of you, but I really lost my booklet. UGH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what song's chorus is this...<strong>

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa. But she's better known_

_For the things that she does, On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, HA_

**The first reviewer (or PM me) who answers correctly, will plot the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <strong>

HOLY TARTARUS! This hurts! I was trapped in some soft, fluffy something! And I-Wait! Where am I? `I thought. I think I'm in a cell or jail or something. But jail or cell don't have soft and fluffy something. Maybe I'm in some dream or something. But it's really, really dark! Ugh! I hate it in here! It's hot!

When I was looking around, some thing caught my eyes, I saw something moving and whispering. When I saw a long, raven black hair and blue eyes, I asumed it must be a she. Wait! When I look closely to her, I realized it's not just any kind blue, it's a sea blue, kind of blue. Holy Zeus! *Thunder crackled* I think I know her! She must be... **(A/N You can skip the flashback part, you know, if you want to)**

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Pwercy! I nweed two gow two thwe bwathwoom, twoo! Huwwy up!" a baby girl's voice (who seemed familliar) boomed

from outside the bathroom door. Where was I?

Wait! Why do I look like a baby! When I saw a pair of sea green eyes, I already know that's what I look like

when I was a baby. Then a knock on the bathroom door knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Okway! I'am almwost fwinwish!" my babyself said.

"Bwut, huwwy!" the same girl's voice said again.

"Kway, Dwiane!" my babyself said. It's wierd seeing yourself as a baby, and who is Dwiane, I meant Diane?

"Just huwwy up!" Diane said.

When I openned the door to reveal a raven black haired, sea blue eyed and soft tanned baby girl, I was blinking

really fast (not my babyself) .

"I am dwone! Happwy!" my babyself yelled. My babyself wore a blue robe and wet, unruled/untamed hair. Ugh, I

gotta try to tame my hair!

Then Diane almost tripped me, I meant my babyself, can I just say baby me instead of my babyself? No, well who

asked you? Me? Oh, yeah, sorry! I'm a-I'm getting off track now. So, Diane almost tripped me, but the water

dripping from my hair prevented me from falling, good thing I was a son of Poseidon or I would fall flat on my

face. Believe me, I speak from experience.

My babyself stuck his tongue out and said "You tripped me, Dia!"

"I didn't mean it!" Dia said. Who is this Dia or Diane or whatever her real name is.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Can you pls. review! I'm just asking for a simple favor! I'm not gonna write, if my reviews doesn't get any higher! *pouting*<strong>


	10. News

**Author's Note**

**I'm going to have a sequel for this story, 安静, and I know what you're thinking, there isn't going to be chinese in the sequel. Oh, yeah, forgot to remind you all, I haven't given up on my other stories, but I have writer's block. But, I have the next chapter planned out in the Unexpected. So for the long wait, I'm going to give you a clue on the next chappie:**

**Percy's going to find out about his erased past, to his long lost twin sister to the great prophecy of Chaos, to his kidnapper to the secrets of Chaos. And you, young demigods, are going to help Percy in his newest adventure, The Secrets Of Chaos : The Earth. Percy and his gang are going to need your help to find an ancient, even ancient to the gods, that nobody know who or what it is, even Athena is stumped, more powerful than the gods, creature ever lived, but was trapped against its own will.**

**That's not really a chapter, but the whole series, no, not the whole series, but part of it, the first part exactly.**

**Soooo, that's a rap guys.**

**XxPerliaxFabinaxX, sign out.**


	11. Trust

**I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update in like, for months? Yeah, months. So, here you go!**

**I have a couple of questions to ask, though:**

**A.) Can you, readers, guess who kidnapped Percy?**

**B.) Should I delete or discontinue this story?**

**C.) Do you think I suck at grammar?**

**D.) What do you think about Percabeth going down hill (down hill means breaks up)?**

**E.) What do you think about Perlia (Percy + Thalia)?**

**F.) What do you think about Poë (Percy + Zoë)?**

**So, moving on to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

When Chiron told us to return to our cabins, a blinding flash of light appeared, (I'm alone in my cabin right now).

After the 'light', my mom appeared. If you don't know who's my mom is, then it is Athena, the goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy and war.

I saw my mom's eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy, probably because I lost my Seaweed Brain.

"Annabeth, I came here to warn you about the danger, you are about to encounter" said Athena.

"Wh-what danger?" I'm obviously shaking in fear.

"I can't say much, but it's about Percy. Annabeth, you will commit a mistake that will probably end your life. So, be careful. And tell Chiron to have a quest to find Percy and the twins of the sea, I don't know who or what they are, but I know they are powerful together and seperately. They can defeat a god seperately, but defeat the whole Olympians and several monsters together. So, watch out and take care of them, if you ever find them. Bring also Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Thalia and Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Tyson, Grover Underwood, Silena Bauregaurd, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Zoë Nightshade, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Reyna and Hylla, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, using the invention that that son of Hephaestus built, but improve some of the machinery." Athena explained.

I was shocked, speechless, because I didn't know there were someone more powerful than the Olympians.

"Annabeth, I'm going to provide some cash and foods, but that's all I can do, because of the ancient law. But always remember I love you all from the bottom of my heart, and tell your father and Chiron, Annabeth, that she's... coming." Athena said.

Well, that snap me out of my trance, but, who's she?

"Mom, who are you talking about? Who's she? And where's Percy? Where do we find the twins of the sea?" I bombarded my mom with questions.

Lady Athena, just shook her head and said, "Annabeth, I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You have no time left, your due time will be untill the winter solstice, and that's in 4 days. Pls. hurry and take care" and with that Lady Athena vanished in thin air.

_What should I do? _kept running through my head. Ugh, Seaweed Brain, where are you.

A moment later, a knock was heard and entered Chiron, in centaur form, and said, "Child, Lord Poseidon wish to speak with you."

I must have look shaken, because the next thing I know, Chiron was hugging and comforting me. And that's when all the tears I've been holding, fell down.

"It's ok, Annabeth. We''ll find him. Did anything happen in this room, because I sensed a deity was here, Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

I know I couldn't keep secrets from Chiron, because he was like a father to me, so I spilled what happen a while ago, except the part where I will commit a mistake, that will cost me my life.

"I should've known." Chiron mumbled so quietly that I almost couldn't hear, key word 'almost'.

"What you should've known, Chiron?" I demanded. Chiron's eyes widenned.

Chiron sighed, and said, "Child, not here, not now."

"But I demand to know! If we don't find Percy before the winter solstice, then we're toast! If you don't trust me enough to tell me who kidnapped Percy, then maybe I should go by myself! Because YOU don't even trust me!" and with that I ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the short update, but the 1st update I did in this chapter wasn't ready to be shown, yet. So, sorry!<strong>


	12. Clues

**Hello, readers and haters. **

**SoccerGirl8Bacon: Thanks for the compliment!**

**cherryb0mb: I'm not saying this story, I meant my other story (the one with the chinese), but yeah, both story will have a sequel.**

**Kam14: I'm a GIRL! And have you read their side of the POV? It said "They are in need of protection". And who are you calling dumb? Me or my unknown fake cousin that keeps calling me a male?**

**WARNING! PLS. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note**

**For those who was wondering if the 'Percy Jackson and the Unexpected' is part of the 'Secrets of Chaos' series, then no, it is not, because the Unexpected is just a... an incomplete prequel of the series or something like that, but the Unexpected is NOT (I repeat NOT) part of the series.**

**The Percy Jackson and the Unexpected's title is going to be change into 'Secrets of the Unexpected', tommorow (today is January, 7, 2012) (and the readers who will be looking and doesn't have an account [like I did when I was just a newbie] you have to start one now or just copy the story's name.).**

**And this story is not ploted at all, I just go with the flow and see how it go... Wow, that rhymes!**

**And one more thing, I won't be updating daily or weekly, because I really have a busy schedule (with fencing, hiking, chores, school, etc. and lots of DRAMA!). So maybe weekends? But I'm not sure though.**

**AND, I'M _NOT_ A DUDE! I SAID NOT! SO FOR THOSE WHO THINKS I'M AM, THEN STOP!**

**I think that's all for now! Now on with the story!**

**Oh, yeah forgot. Now for those who was wondering who the "Demigod-napper" is not just one, though, but two, and here's the clues...**

**The kidnappers are female deities, the first one is, "flow" (so I'll just call her "flow") and the other one is, "first or last" (and her, "first or last"). That is all I can give to all of you.**

**And for the moment we've all been hating for *pout, pout*...**

**THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV (flow &amp; first)<strong>

Sigh, they take forever to wake up. I don't even know how I'm going to do this. I'm scared, because this plan could go horribly wrong, yet at the same time powerfully right.

But non the less, they are in need of protection. They hold great power, that even they, don't know, only the ones closest to both of their hearts can.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I'm sorry for the shortest of all short fanfics' chapter in fanfiction .com, but in this short chapter, it is to only give you clues. I'm currently on hiatus, but now I'm not, and I've been having writer's block. So expect short and long chapters.<strong>

**Oh, and guys, I really need some reviews to boost up my courage to write again, because reviews are the only way to support or guide an author, right?**

**So here's the deal,**

**If there are 5 reviews, then I'm going to update in three to four weeks and it will be up to 500 words (minus the author's note),**

**10 reviews, then in two to three weeks and it will be up to more than 1000 words or less than 1500 words,**

**20 reviews, in one to two weeks and it'll be more than 2000 or less than 3000 words,**

**and 30 reviews in one week exactly, but with more than 4000+.**

**Sounds good? And the reviews are suppose to be helpful, not like "Pls. Update" or shorter than 5 words.**

**And the sequel to my other story (安静) is kinda heart breaking (for me). So, maybe I'll give on what it is about...**

**Percy will find out that Annabeth is cheating on him (ironically), then Percy, being the stupid seaweed brain he is, decided to commit suicide, but was unable to do it, because of... (you'll have to read it, to find out) and was tricked to... (secret). **

**So, you have to read it to find out, how will it go, and don't worry this fic is going to be original. Both seqeul, Secrets of the Unexpected and 安静, will be publish on the 3rd week of April, because I'm going to China, 福建， 石狮。 So, if anyone of you is there, then you can PM me on what area are you and maybe I could pull some strings and visit you. So, in the 1st and 2nd week of April, I'm there.**

**So this is for now...**

**XxPerliaxFabinaxX, sign out...**


	13. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT. **

**I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will ****REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

**The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of****XxDarkxBloodxX**** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.**

**We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.**

**I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24****th****. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!**


	14. Web Page

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update in like a month, but you could find informations about my stories in my homepage, or just type (just take out the spaces) http : / / xxperliaxfabinaxx .webs .com / . In my homepage, you could sign up, ask questions, post anything (but please keep it K rated!) and see updates on my stories or new stories! ;P**

**~XxPerliaxFabinaxX~ sign out**


	15. Fire

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a month now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV (flow &amp; first)<strong>

I sighed as I watched the twins of the sea struggling to open the Gate of Flow*****. It was hard not to tell them what was happening, but they must learn to cooperate and use their powers as one.

_***Flashback*** **(A/N To the first time they woke up)**_

_Where am I? thought Diana. As Diane woke up from her dream/flashback, she got up and looked around, just to find the body of Perseus, who was now awake, and met the eyes of Diana._

_"AAHHH!", they shouted in unison, surprised and slightly scared._

_"What in Poseidon's name!" yelled Percy, at the same time Diane yelled, "Quod in Neptunis nomen!"******_

_So this prove's my suspicions of them being the Twins Of The Sea._

**_*End Of Flaskhback*_**

Perseus and Diana were tired of trying to open the gate, but then they talked a bit, to calm things down. And as a result, they worked together to open the gate, and by the time they did, a fire came out of the other side of the gate, and surrounded them, and...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>*The Gate of Flow doesn't exist.<strong>

****It means What in Neptune's name!**

**And I'm sorry for making a cliffhanger! Ugh, but it still fit in with the story, and maybe with luck, the next chapter will be the intro of the nappers! And I'm sorry for a very short chapter!**

**XxPerliaxFabinaxX, sign out...**


	16. Scream

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a month now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><em>Perseus and Diana were tired of trying to open the gate, but then they talked a bit, to calm things down. And as a result, they worked together to open the gate, and by the time they did, a fire came out of the other side of the gate, and surrounded them, and...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Perseus and Diana were tired of trying to open the gate, but then they talked a bit, to calm things down. And as a result, they worked together to open the gate, and by the time they did, a fire came out of the other side of the gate, and surrounded them, and a puppy came out.

Diane examined the puppy and told Percy to slowly back away. Percy, confused, backed away slowly. Then Diane pulled out a... a bottled water. Percy looked at Diane horrified.

**Hauh. I've never thought that I would die young!**

_Shut up, you idiot!_

**Grover?**

_Who's he? And no, I'm not. I'm Diane!_

**Then how can you hear my thoughts?**

_I guess, it's twin telepathy? Ugh, nevermind, you're distracting me from what I am doing!_

**Uhh, what are you doing?**

But after that Diane didn't answer instead she turned into a dog, and... licked the puppy, while spilling all the water on the puppy's paw. Then the puppy turned into a hellhound!*****

"Wow! How...? What? Why? And how'd? Uhh?" Percy was lost for words, while Diane changed back into herself.

"Don't you get it? It was a test! I saw this in one of my dreams! We have to get through all the test to get out here and find our future! We have to become as one, before, ugh! My head!" Diana's crystal blue eyes changed into a navy blue one.

Then she blacked out.

**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~TIME SKIP~**_TIME SKIP~_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

Diana woke up in Percy's embrace, with tear stains on Percy's face.

"Percy! Percy wake up! It's just a dream!" Di shook Percy awake.

"Wha? Huh? Wh-" Percy was cut by a loud scream.

* * *

><p><strong>*The hellhound was turned into a puppy by flow and first, to test them.<strong>

**Read and review!**


	17. Read IfNoThenYou'llMissSumthingImportant

**Authors' Note**

**Jared: Yo! 'Sup? Okay, we just feel the need to tell all of you guys, that this account is not only just used by _a_ author, but by multiple persons. **

**Nath: W****e only agreed on this, last friday (5.25.2012). **

**Abby: So, for any confusions, we will just put our designated code name-**

**Nick: Just another thing, the author of 'Never Been The Same', 'Burns', 'Secrets of the Unexpected' etc. had an accident earlier this month.. for more informations pls. PM, don't review!**

**[Abby huffed and muttered "Rude much?"]**

**Nick: Nobody cares!**

**Abby: Well, I care!**

**Jacob: Umm, can you stop it, before all of this get out of hand like last time?**

**Nick & Abby: SHUT UP!**

**Jared: Ok, while my friend [Nath: Does the readers _need_ to know?] and cous are fighting, say it Lucas.**

**Lucas: What, why me?**

**Jacob: B'cuz!**

**Lucas: Fine, ****another thing, though, 10 people are only using this for making stories... while 18 are reading and reviewing stories... the other following will be in the profile.**

**Diana-(DJC)  
>Nathalie Jayne-(WaNaB-NOT!)<br>Nick -Death'sLastBreath)  
>Lucas-(CallMe!)<br>Abbygail Sofia-(BookLover-Can'tThinkOfAny)  
>Jared-()<br>Jacob James-(Ken'tSim2LetUGo)  
>Jet-(ThunderShinx)<br>Penny-(NevrInMaLife)  
>Lean-(I+U=US)<strong>

**~DG56! PEACE!**


End file.
